It is known in the art to use manipulators to repeatedly remove a topmost bag from a stack of bags, where empty bags are stacked one over the other in a substantially horizontal orientation, and move the topmost bag towards a second location distal from an initial location on the top of the stack, for example, for subsequent handling by other manipulators in a production line.
In order to perform such repetitive removal and displacement of the topmost bag from a stack of bags, the manipulator must repeatedly: seize the topmost bag, maintain the topmost bag during displacement thereof and release the topmost bag at the second location distal from the initial location on the top of the stack. During such operations, the bags located below the topmost bag in the stack must remain substantially still (i.e. they must remain substantially in place in the stack), in order to be positioned correctly for the subsequent removal and displacement of the successive topmost bags of the stack (following the removal and displacement of former topmost bags).
Known manipulators are however often not adapted to perform such repetitive removal and displacement of the topmost bag, from a stack of bags which are not easily separable from one another, such as, for example and without being limitative, porous bags or other types of bags which tend to stick to one another. Indeed, when performing displacement of a topmost bag of a stack of porous bags, for example, it is common for bags located below the topmost bag to stick to the bag located directly above and therefore be displaced of at least a portion of the distance of displacement of the topmost bag. Moreover, it is common for the second topmost bag to stick to the topmost bag and therefore be removed from the stack and moved to the predefined second location along with the topmost bag, i.e. resulting in the removal and displacement of two bags rather than a single one. Such displacement of additional bags of the stack along with the topmost bag thereof is non-desirable and can cause multiple problems in a production line.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved apparatus for repeatedly separating and displacing a topmost bag from a stack of bags and for a method for performing the same, which would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.